


Hope

by roddy119



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roddy119/pseuds/roddy119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving earth for 8000000 years, human being had became something different called Pillager. After finishing a battle between Cybertronians an Pillagers, Ultra Magnus is looking for the missing co-commander Rodimus Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

【G1&IDW混合】【通补通无差】

 

【-3050周期第8循环-】  
（通天晓第一人称）

【战争不是我想要的，我相信这不是大部分人想要的，但是当你想安静地当个普通的赛博坦人与世无争的时候，战争就找上你的门。】  
【内战结束很久了，这是一场新的战争，目前的战况进程已经达到了白热化中期。】  
【挑起这场战争的种族似曾相识。一万更替循环前，换算成地球的时间大概是八百万年前，大哥带领着方舟号在名为地球的星球上坠毁——一同的还有报应号上的霸天虎先锋部队，包括威震天本人。】  
【不过这是陈芝麻烂谷子的事了，但又与现实息息相关。当内战全面结束之后，所有赛博坦人撤离地球，与那颗蓝色的星球再无交集。】  
【赛博坦人的进化是十分缓慢的，这或许与我们漫长的生命周期有所关联；人类从猿进化到我们认识的样子只用了一千六百万年，而我们从最初的模型演化到现在恐怕要用亿万的几十次方更替循环来计算。】  
【八百万年前我们告别人类回到茫茫宇宙，如今再次见到他们，一切都不一样了，只需要一个内战的时间，他们就从纯碳基种族进化到半硅基半碳基的种族，而我们仍然原地踏步。如果让感知器来评价，他一定会说从进化所需的时间和个体寿命周期的比例化简一下来看我们是一样的。】  
【宇宙才是真正的公正女神、埃奎塔斯，她从未对任何种族温柔，也从未对任何种族残酷，绝对的公正，天平的秤杆维持在一个绝对的水平状态上毫不动摇。】

【这个循环刚刚打完一场战役，我是站在战场的中心写下这篇战争日志的。】  
【我的脚边有一个地球人的尸体，技术上讲，现在我们已经不能称他们为地球人了，那是一个属于记忆的名号。或许我们真的应该按照宇宙议会的方法叫他们“Pillager”，掠夺者，我们的敌人。掠夺者在漫长的进化中渐渐强大，不仅摆脱地心引力的牵制，还演化出高度模仿其他种族的复制能力，通过更换身体，大脑永生不死。】  
【昔日的经验已经一次次证明，当一个种族强大到某一程度会激发贪婪，对物质和精神的占有欲。】  
【这就是为什么重新繁荣起来的赛博坦再次陷入战争，曾经的朋友的后代将掠夺的目光放到赛博坦种族上——在此之前他们已经洗劫并毁灭了1986个种族。】

【这是一次败仗，尽管对大局来说不是，但对我来说并非如此。】  
【我粗略的扫描过脚边这个掠夺者的尸体，他的身体延展出来的部分和一个赛博坦人纠缠在一起，整个战场都是这样的景象，鱼死网破。】

【大哥在别的战场，留下我和补天士在星云星系的战场指挥。刚刚经历的战斗使我方人员大幅度减少，军心涣散，失踪人数仍在上升，其中一个就是补天士。】

 

通天晓关闭光屏数据记录簿，对着躺在左前方正以回光返照之势扑向自己的掠夺者的眉心一枪，干脆利落解决。

扫描整个战场，捡到几个有火焰花纹的装机碎片，碎片的主人无踪可觅。

通天晓疲惫的捏了捏鼻梁，将碎片收进子空间。经历过很多战争的战士内芯都会被炮火洗礼得麻木，一次又一次的目睹战友在自己面前被炸成碎片，或者救护车站在意料充电床边无奈地垂下手臂对着躺在床上的战友遗体鞠躬而无力回天。  
每经历一次就被剥夺掉芯中的一点柔软，从此坚硬如钢铁。

蓝白色的卡车感到腿软，扑通一声跪在地上，抱着头努力不去想象火焰花纹的小跑车的一百种死法。  
——两个循环前还活蹦乱跳的。

 

【两个循环前，战术分析室】

一蓝一红两个赛博坦机体吵得不可开交，差点没动起手来。  
“疯了？！”蓝色大卡一巴掌把桌子拍出一道裂缝。  
对面的火焰小跑车跟机械猴子一样往后蹦跶了一步，再蹦跶回来指着桌面上战场全系影像毫不示弱的进行一番用语及其不专业的分析，一边分析还一边绕着蓝色机体转圈圈，蓝色机体伸开大掌怎么也逮不住。  
“第一，同等军衔的两个战地指挥官尽量在同一场战斗中应该处于不同地点，这可不是什么规则，这是我的经验你的明白？哎你别摇头我跟你说你应该最明白了！这么说吧，如果我们在打仗的时候攒在一块儿，所有人就该糊涂到不知道听谁的了你懂不？不不不这跟军阶斗争一点关系都没有，说的就是咱俩，你和我的意见经常是反的你叫他们听谁的呢？而且我们要是在同一个地点就好比两个可以掌控整个房子的电闸，挨上一炮就都毁了，到时候我们的人怎么办？哎哎哎别急着反驳你自己转转CPU想想看是不是回事儿，两个开关必须分布在不同的位置上才能保证大局在握，互为备用开关！哦老通你明明比我老那么多怎么大脑模块这么迟钝呢？！”  
“我的大脑模块并没有生锈。”通天晓头疼地捏了鼻梁，对面的补天士一面甲的恨铁不成钢。“我就是不明白，就算我们中的一个要去战斗现场，也应该是我才对，从生理条件上来讲我的装甲比较结实，不容易受伤。”  
“呀喝你嫌弃我？”小跑车叉着腰满屋子乱蹦乱跳发泄不满。  
“大哥已经够让我担芯了，你还要把那个乘以2吗？”  
小跑车突然从乱蹦跶的状态定个住，镜片下的电子眼球转了转，足足安静了五秒钟。“你这算是在表白吗？”补天士坏笑着凑近通天晓的脸，鼻尖快碰到一起。  
“......”  
“......”  
“鉴于我们已经建立了......”通天晓转了转电子眼死锁适当的词汇：“那种关系，表白不是早就完成了吗？”  
到底是这老家伙CPU里缺根弦呢还是成心调戏，补天士拿不准主意，不过让个禁欲的冷面老机说出这种话简直就已经是前无古人后无来者，一定创下塞尼斯记录了。  
火焰小跑车没来由的芯里一阵愉快。

“......总之，我的意思是你比较容易受伤，而我有两层外装甲保护。”通天晓甚至无比正经地将自己的机体全息影像投射到补天士脸上。  
然后补天士冲着影像的后挡板吹了个口哨。  
通天晓用电子笔糊了补天士一脸。

“得了吧老通，你知道你做不到的，这次。”补天士把粘在面甲上的笔揪下来，架在手指间转悠：“感知器不都说了吗，这次的敌方士兵有很多人都或多或少的带有一点丹尼尔·维特维奇后代的基因，面对他们你真的下的了手吗？”  
那个活泼爱笑的莽撞小男孩的记忆被几句话勾出数据库，在通天晓的CPU中，有关丹尼尔和斯派克的记忆一直被妥善保存在命名为维特维奇的文件夹中，他们已经失去这些朋友很久很久了，久到够他们转生几千几万次了，如果丹尼尔告诉他的关于人类的灵魂会经过审判然后重生的理论成立的话。算起来，内战中期开始，火焰小跑车就和自己并肩战斗，几乎没有分开过，不离不弃，就连中途乘方舟离开赛星的大哥也没能做到，补天士足够了解通天晓，而这个问题正是通天晓不愿直面的。  
“难道你就下的了手吗，补天士？你们曾经是很好的朋友。”  
小跑车用食指顶着电子笔滴溜溜转得快：“老通，这就是我们的区别了。你会在动手前因为愧疚而扣不下扳机，他们有充足的时间和机会杀了你，而我会在杀了他们之后愧疚忏悔，虽然我的行为造成的后果不可挽回，但至少我们的同族会因此获得更大的生存机会。老通，听着，我们爱斯派克，我们也爱丹尼尔，但是他们已经去世很久了，他们是我们的朋友，但他们后代不是，两个循环后要跟我们在战场上对峙的那些掠夺者不是。”  
在认识补天士这几百万年里，通天晓很少见到补天士认真的时候，以及，理论上来讲只有他见过为数不多的那么几次，一只手就能数过来。

一只黄色的手放在通天晓的肩甲上，带着点安慰的离子气息。“我了解自己也有——那么一点了解你，装甲厚度和攻击性其实不太成正比。”补天士耸耸肩，背上的小翅膀轻松的抖抖抖，装成几百万年前跟丹尼尔那儿学来的男性碳基耍帅的样子用叼玫瑰花的方式叼起电子笔，结果发现没法说话，又把笔吐出来：“你是大家最坚强的后盾，在内战的时候是大哥的，现在是我们所有人的。”  
“系统自动归类为褒奖。”通天晓嫌弃地看着沾上补天士口腔分泌液笔，如果那两根白天线可动，估计会抖动出带着嫌弃频率的节奏。

“所以嘛！就是在夸你！所以看在我夸你的份儿上就放心让我去吧，你是坐镇中帐的料，我是往外扩张的料，这不挺好的，目前塞伯坦军队吃了好多次败仗，有不少TF都做了逃兵，我们至少要试着把局面稍微扭转一下你说对不？哦对了，我要是挂了你就给我报仇呗？”

反正通天晓是同意了，在把补天士揍了一顿并警告你要是敢回归火种源我就把你的碎片镶在私室的墙上。  
别误会，通天晓并没有那个视奸尸体的癖好，只不过跟熊孩子呆久了起码学会“对付熊TF要用损招”的技能。

后来？  
就是两个循环后的事情了。这次的军事行动双方可以说是平手，杀敌一万自损八千，以沉重的代价换取对掠夺者的牵制，使其无法脱离这个星系前往擎天柱所在的星球，最前线的战斗交给领袖，后台的平衡由两位指挥官牢牢控制。

代价之一，那辆火焰小跑车。

没有声明信号，没有眼熟的涂装，整个战场乌烟瘴气，有的死者伤口还有余温。

塞伯坦人的清洗液系统不像碳基种族的泪腺那样发达，加之经过漫长战争的磨练，很少有TF再因为伤芯而浪费宝贵的清洗液，即使火种已经疼的快要熄灭。

蓝白色的大型机体摆弄着捡回来的几片带火焰花纹的装甲碎块，摆在土地上用手指博弄，试着把它们拼起来。可惜它们并不是拼图。  
“我说过，要是回归火种源，就把你的残留镶在墙上。”通天晓对碎片说。  
碎片没动静。  
火焰花纹代表希望。  
几个残片，希望像是破碎一般了无生气。

或许今天之后会有更多的逃兵离开了吧？通天晓将这个问题录入日志，沉重地叹口气。

“喂这么大的礼我可受不起赶紧平身。”  
“！”

通天晓为了回头差点把自己的脸撞到肩膀的炮塔上。  
面前的火焰花纹小跑车残破的没了样儿，掉了一只胳膊，另一只也没好到哪儿去，摇摇欲坠，走起路来一瘸一拐，零件挂在身上滴里当啷像随时要散架。

小跑车被大卡车揉进怀里，紧紧地，不撒手。

有希望是幸福的。  
但没有比拥抱希望更加幸福。

“疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼！！”希望惨叫起来。

“闭嘴。”

“......哦。”希望乖乖的缩在怀里，安芯地下线充电去了。

我们不需要阳光，因为我们拥有希望。  
他就是希望。

 

【END】


End file.
